


Morning Coffee

by CasieMod



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so now it's time for some, the last one was sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 06:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12742698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasieMod/pseuds/CasieMod
Summary: Jensen delivers a message along with the morning coffee to Pritchard.





	Morning Coffee

Jensen brought Pritchard his coffee Monday morning, along with his latest security report for their now regular morning meetings.  
Frank noticed the cup was different from the ones the break room was normally stocked with, but he didn't pay it too much attention.

"Thanks."  
"I figured you'd need it after last night." Adam said.  
"Mmmhmm, and whose fault would that be?" Frank chided with a smirk.

Adam returned the smirk, although it soon faded as a work mindset took over, and he started discussing the report with Frank.  
As he drank his coffee and they discussed work matters, Frank noticed Adam seemed to be eyeing his cup with some frequency. In the back of his mind he wondered if Jensen was up to something; it wouldn't be the first time Adam had played pranks on him.  
At one point during the meeting, Adam just snorted for no apparent reason whatsoever, interrupting Pritchard.

"I didn't realize you found backend protocols so amusing." Frank mused, one eyebrow slightly raised.  
"No it's not that. It's . . . nothing. Please continue." 

With some effort, Adam's face regained its more common stony composure.  
A while later after discussion of several new security measures, Frank was just about done with his coffee. As he drained the cup of its last drops, he caught sight of something dark that stood out against the pale cream color of the cup, and did a double take.Pritchard peered down into his cup and froze as he realized what was on the bottom.  
  
Adam waited patiently, pursing his lips to stifle a smile, as Frank stared down for what seemed an eternity with an expression that Adam couldn't quite decipher, not even with his C.A.S.I.E mod analyzing it.  
After a while, he slowly looked up, a neutral expression on his face as he said, 

"Absolutely not!"  
"What!? . . . Why?"Adam asked.

Frank got up and start pacing around his office, mostly keeping his head turned away from Jensen as he spoke.

"Let's see, you're a total slob whose apartment looks like Cardboard Box Central, you live on a diet of cigarettes and alcohol and sugary cereals aimed at 10 year olds, you're a completely sloppy hacker whose passwords are a joke, the main language you seem to speak is smartass, you're completely reckless and will dive headlong into a ridiculous firefight where you're outnumbered to save a friend, you help completely random people and don't ask for anything in return, you look like a Greek god carved out of marble by an artist, and you do things to me that make me feel like every single molecule of my being is exploding only to be reformed again into something totally different....."

Frank had stopped pacing and just stood there staring intently at Jensen, his expression tentative.  
Adam could no longer contain his smile and the laziest grin spilled across his face. 

"So?......"  
Slowly, Frank mirrored Adam's crooked smile, "Ok, fine."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I actually ever wrote a long time ago, for a friend, after I first played DXHR. A series of coffee posts recently reminded me of it and I finally decided to upload it.


End file.
